


Celebrations of Youth

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Friendship/Love, Gen, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-05
Updated: 2010-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-10 09:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they were young, Skyfire and Starscream shared times together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebrations of Youth

It was the celebration of Crystal City's dedication as a gift from the construction class to the seeker class of Cybertron. All the seekers who had been able to had returned to join in as had so many of the constructors. The founding of Crystal City had finally freed the fliers from having to adapt ground-based quarters to their needs, and they deeply appreciated the constructors for their gift.

One pair of seeker younglings were edging away from their watchful creators, much to said creators' amusement. The larger of the pair was smugly satisfied at having his companion so close as the skies dimmed when the city lights were shut off in organized succession.

"Fire?" The smaller youngling looked nervously at his very best friend in all the known universe.

"Just wait. They're going to make your name and mine, together, for us," the bigger one promised.

"That's not..." His words were cut off as a very loud _boom_ resounded, making the small youngling push hard back against his friend in fear.

The fear was forgotten in the next moment as the skies lit up in millions of stars that glittered and fell, slowly burning out in glorious colors. As soon as the stars burned out, they were being replaced by new ones, preceded each time by the loud noises, yet the small one hardly noticed those, enraptured by the display.

The larger youngling was torn by joy of his friend's wonder, and just enjoying the show for what it was. Someday, they'd fly among the real stars, but for now, this was good enough. He shifted to keep both hands on his friend's shoulders, their frames close still. Together, tiny wings quivering at both sight and sound, the pair of friends were lost in the wonder of the fire-stars.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. This works mostly in the Shattered Glass stories I cowrite, which has a more G1 than Armada feel to it. Hence the use of Skyfire as Starscream's earliest interest.


End file.
